1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dewatering and drying of mixtures of liquids and solids dispersed in them (liquid/solid slurry).
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a prior-known method for dewatering and drying where the materials are gradually thickened, filtered, broken down and then subjected to drying.
The equipment needed for this method includes four separate units connected in sequence by the required conveying connections, and the slurry must be thickened, filter pressed (or vacuum filtered), crushed and then dried.
This method is effected in four different sectors. Relatively large energy consuming apparatuses are required as well as large floor space which makes such installations expensive to maintain. Furthermore, these apparatuses are ecologically incompatible with the environment. The sedimentation-thickening process is quite slow, and the separated liquid is not sufficiently clear.